


Gay App

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 - Freeform, Gay, Love Story, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon is looking for a cute guy on an app, and he will be interested by a Spanish man, Carlos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay App

Jolyon is looking for a cute guy on an app, because it’s been a long time since he’s had a boyfriend, or anyone who was interested in him. He doesn’t usually do this but he misses the feeling of a naked body next to him.

He spends a while scrolling through the site for a good guy, and he is about to give up when he sees a cute guy. It’s a beautiful Spanish man, called Carlos, and he sends him a message. He hits the send button but he knows that Carlos won’t send him a message back. Although he has a profile on the app, Jolyon doesn’t believe that anyone could have a crush on him.

He’s getting ready to go to bed when he checks his phone, he’s surprised to see that he has a message from the app. It’s Carlos who asking him where they can meet in real life. Jolyon was not prepared for a response and as he’s panicking about what to do, he gives him his address. He suddenly feels like it was a bad idea, giving a stranger his home address but it’s too late now. Carlos responds saying ok. Jo goes to find his nicest suit and gets ready for his date. Thirty minutes later, Carlos arrives at Jo’s home.

Jolyon and Carlos are both dressed angelically, with beautiful suits, and Carlos has brushed his amazing hair, unlike Jolyon’s scruffy curls. Jolyon is nervous, it’s the first time that he’s met a guy like this, so he invites him into his flat and he doesn’t know if he should kiss him or wait or do nothing… But he doesn’t have to wait long to find out what he should do. Carlos kisses him passionately, his soft lips teasing as his stubble brushes against him. Jolyon is so surprised by it all that he’s frozen on the spot.

Carlos noticed his reaction and he stopped, breaking the kiss and eliciting the most beautiful of sighs from Jolyon.

“Sorry if I was too fast, but your lips are so beautiful, seemed so fresh that I wanted to taste them.” 

“Uh…” Jolyon is still unable to form a sentence.

“Your lips are delicious,” says Carlos, who tries to comfort Jo.

The touch of Carlos’ hand on his shoulder brings him round from his trance. “Wow! It was amazing! It’s the first time a guy has kiss me like that.”

Now that Carlos knows Jolyon liked his kiss, he kisses him again. But he takes his time and he teases with his tongue, pulling back as Jolyon leans into it, before Carlos bites his lips sensually. Jolyon is totally submissive, he lets Carlos do as he pleases, enjoying the feeling of having someone else in control.

Their bodies are pressed close together and they are both still dressed. Carlos notices that Jolyon has a huge bulge in his jeans, and he puts his hand over it, feeling how hard his dick is. He can’t imagine the huge cock that Jolyon has, but Carlos takes the initiative and strips off Jo’s pants, and his boxers are so stretched by his cock that Carlos takes off his boxer without hesitation, freeing his beautiful cock.

Carlos drops to his knees, he has a great view of Jo’s cock at this height and he kisses Jo’s cock. Jolyon was so overwhelmed by emotions, it has been so long since anyone’s done this for him, that he comes on Carlos’ face.

“Oh I’m so sorry Carlos,” says Jolyon, he’s blushing a lot and trying to wipe the cum off Carlos’ face but it’s only making more of a mess.

“Why? It doesn’t matter Jo, really. It’s not your fault if I am too hot!” jokes Carlos, “And if you want to apologize, you can give me a kiss.”

Jo gives him a kiss and he starts to clean Carlos’ face with his tongue. It’s all so arousing that Jo’s cock is hard again, but Carlos is still dressed. The sight of Carlos only makes Jolyon more confident. So he drags him to the bedroom, he takes off Carlos’ shirt and he gasps when Carlos’ hairy chest is revealed. Jolyon didn’t think that someone could be hairier than him, but Carlos is, and he loves hairy men so he is in heaven. Jolyon places a kiss on each nipple of Carlos, working his way down and down to reach Carlos’ dick.

“Come on fuck me Jo!”

Jo pushes Carlos onto the bed and he snatches Carlos’ pants and boxers off. He spits on Carlos’ hole and he starts to tease him with his tongue, before he adds one, then two, and finally three fingers in his ass. Carlos is begging for more so he lines up his dick with his slick hole, before sliding in inch by inch. Carlos moans a lot and Jolyon puts his hand over Carlos’ mouth, who sucks at his fingers. Finally, Jolyon manages to put all of his long thick cock in Carlos’ hole and he starts to fuck him, his movements getting more and more frantic. He loses all sense of time, Jolyon feels his orgasm build and he warns Carlos but he wants Jo to cum inside him. It’s so good for both of them that they scream loudly, Carlos spurting cum all over Jo’s bed.

“Oh, sorry Jo. I couldn’t control myself. You were amazing,” says Carlos.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s worth it to sleep with you in my bed.” 

“What? Only sleep?” asks Carlos, his face the picture of innocence but Jo can see the filthy thoughts running through his mind.

Carlos has a naughty smile on his face, and Jolyon knows what he has to do to make him even happier. He kisses Carlos again and again, all over his body, and then, he takes Carlos’ big cock into his mouth. He licks at this monster with his lovely tongue, teasing Carlos and then, in one swift movement, he takes all of his cock in his mouth. Jo can barely breathe but he is so turned on by the noises that Carlos makes that he keeps sucking away as Carlos writhes on the bed beneath him. Carlos moans so much that Jolyon knows he’s enjoying it.

Carlos moans that he will come, again, and Jolyon lets his dick fall from his mouth. He uses his hands to make Carlos cum and he is rewarded with a huge load from Carlos, spurting onto his face and his hair. The warm droplets feel amazing against his skin and his tongue darts out to taste him. Jolyon has a huge smile on his face and Carlos is smiling too, he sits up to kiss Jolyon, a messy kiss where Carlos tastes himself.

They both lie down on the bed, but they’re all sticky and sweaty that they decide to go and take a shower, together of course. With the two of them in it the shower looks tiny and there’s not much space for them to move. They end up rubbing together as they try to help each other wash, but it descends into kissing and cuddling.

After the shower, they go to sleep, with a lot of naughty things to dream about…

**Author's Note:**

> and of course this never happened...


End file.
